


Almost Grateful

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bad Ending, Gen, Monsters, todash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he stepped into the tower, he knew everything was wrong. And it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Grateful

The moment he stepped into the tower, he knew everything was wrong.  
And it was too late.  
Somewhere in the distance, there was the distorted sound of the doors closing behind him- or _was_ it behind?  
And it did not matter. The sound could barely be heard over the deafening sound of chimes.  


* * *

It was dark. Of course it was dark.

The spaces between worlds always were.  


* * *

He thought he could hear voices. Nothing he could ken. Distorted. Or maybe it was merely the chimes, still, maddening, almost always present. Merely? Perhaps the chimes could speak -  
He heard laughter. It was ugly, both full of complete ignorance and omniscience.  
He thought he heard Detta's cackle. Or was it Rhea's?  
He thought he heard the Crimson King's laugh.  


* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been here.  


* * *

When the todash monsters found him, he was almost grateful.


End file.
